MOAU: The beginning
by Italia Germania
Summary: The Asrican-Masmirian war has ended, peace has ensued. but the expedition for peace extends beyond borders for Ryan Servan, a trainer. What happens when two cultures of training collide. RyanxZoey, AshxMay, and PaulxDawn, maybe BrockxSolidad.


Interesting times

_**While I obsess over ME3 before I continue SIGMA, here is some thing to ease your minds. First off, thank you Panzer1940-5 for giving me the use of Asrica region, his personal Pokémon region. Secondly, a version of Facebook will be involved during certain chapters in the beginning for uses of my own but will stop making appearances around chapter 4 or so unless I am asked otherwise. Thank you. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

"Command this is Alpha one, come in over." Called A-1, an explorer for the Pokémon region of Asrica, fifty miles from Kanto northward. The dense trees were making a normally easy hike extremely difficult and tiring. They had been traveling on foot for ten or so days and running low on supplies.

"This is command Alpha one, go ahead, over."

"Command, There is nothing out here, we may end up popping' smoke and wait for extraction. Please advise, over."

"Alpha, go for one more day and if nothing is discovered pop smoke and wait for extract. Command out."

A-1 put his radio away and told the other man in his group, A-2, "Sorry, Command says stop bitching and get moving."

"Fuck, I thought we were getting to go home. Damn shame."

"Hoorah to that." A-1 said. A-1 was not a soldier; he was a Pokémon trainer who lost his Pokémon during the Masmir-Asrican war, when a bunch of Xenophobes from Asrica committed a near-genocidal campaign against all the Pokémon, or "Asricanas" as they called them. A-1 was probably about 18 years of age. He had blue eyes and black/brown hair. A-2 was a soldier and was holding an M9 berretta, but that was it. They were scouts and first contact personnel.

"Well, if command wants progress, let's not interrupt the holy crusade of peace and/or war. Depends if the girls are pretty."

A-1 laughed, "Most likely A-2."

The pair hiked down for two hours in the wilderness and found the edge of a city nearby. "A-2, stay here, this appears to be a Pokémon settlement, not masmirian. Call it in, I'll head down."

A-1 slid down the hill they were on and walked towards the lab. A-1 knocked on the door and walked inside and spoke softly, "hello? Is any one here?"

A voice rang out, that off an older gentleman, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Ryan Servan and I am from a nation up the continent a ways and are part of an exploration team to discover new peoples." Ryan said very bluntly.

"Where?" the doctor said completely confused by this new comer.

" I am from the coalition expeditionary force of the countries of Masmir, Asrica, and Ortrasica. Or the MAOU, whichever you prefer, I physically was born in Asrica: a Pokémon rich nation on the northern coast of this continent. Masmir is our country to our right and Ortrasica is a massive island chain to our left. Sorry but A-2 has the map."

"A-2?"

"Alpha 2, his Callsign, he's also a Masmirian. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, if I can ask you a few as well."

"Understandable. First question, what do you do with your Pokémon?"

"Treat them as friend, sometimes as battle mates in the gym system, and some times as partners in the contest league."

"Explain the gym system and the contest league."

(As we all know how it goes, I'm skipping the long explanation)."What of your system."

"Our system is mixed up, historically and currently. Currently, We do a fort system for normal 'trainers' or "elit" as we call them. A specialized group of them are called the "Bellum magistri"; these are our nations defense force. I am a Bellum Magistri; our elit forts are numbered sixteen in total, each covering a different aspect of Pokémon ways. The final challenge is the Verticem Principum, or top leaders challenge. They number 16 in total; you must beat them all in increments of three. Our Bellum system is a set of three forts on the coast where four years of training in occurred. Sorry, no specifics. We have no contests to speak of but it would increase female participation. Next, who are your prodigies in the Pokémon world?"

"Ash Ketchum, Lance, Simon's Battle frontier, and Tobias. You."

"Number 17 of the Verticem Principum, Gen. Carst, and Major Alexis. Next, region name?"

"Kanto. How do you carry Pokémon?"

"Mostly pokéball but I use a breakthrough tech known as Atomic-magnetic transport. The device on my arm. Here, step outside and I'll show you."

Ryan stepped out side and used the keypad on this device to type in a few letters and numbers then spoke," Masmiron, release." The device appeared to collect energy from a stream of light that gathers around his arm until a ball around the size of his hand formed. Crushing it with his hand, he threw the ball into the air, which turned into a Pokémon that was a mix between Entei and a black Doberman. And five feet tall.

The device stopped glowing and Ryan spun on his heel and said, "I can carry all of my Pokémon this way. Is there a place to stay here with access to the Internet? I plan on maybe gathering challengers for the fort series, or maybe crushing the gym series."

"I think there might be a spare room at Delia's home. Maybe you can stay there. Ash is in sinnoh, if I remember correctly." The man said.

"Lead the way…"

"Oak, Professor Samuel Oak"

"Ok, Professor Oak, Lead the way."

Professor Oak led the way to Delia's home for Ryan.

A-2 called into command," Command this is A-2, over."

"A-2, this is command, go ahead. Over"

"We have had successful contact with native of Kanto, repeat Kanto: Kilo, Alpha, November, Tango, Oscar. A-1 staying behind to preform recon. Please advise over."

"This is Command, who the hell are Kantoians? Over."

"Citizens of the 'region' of Kanto, Sir. They are pseudo-Asrica sir. Pokémon, battle systems, the whole nine yards and then some. Proceeding to extract point with conversation data and will await further orders. Over"

"Command copies all. Go ahead A-2, Command out."

Ryan approached the home of the person that Professor Oak mentioned earlier. He knocked on the door and a woman of about mid-30s age appeared in the doorway, she was a brown haired, brown eyed, with a pink shirt and Kaki pants. She smiled at Professor Oak, "Oh, Professor Oak, How nice to see you, please come in."

Ryan walked in side and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Oak explained the situation to Delia, who accepted the proposal without a second thought. She turned to the computer and began laughing at some things, then typing and stepping away from the computer.

"Ma'am, what exactly is that?" Ryan asked pointing at the computer that she had just walked away from.

"Oh, that? It's a social media site known as Pokémon Central. Are you Familiar with it?"

"Yeah, We have a form of it at home."

Ryan opened an account under the code name he used one in the MA war: Alexander Grantson. The screen read as follows

ALEXANDER GRANTSON is completely new to this ****.

DELIA Ketchum is now friends with ALEXANDER GRANTSON!

ASH KETCHUM wrote on DELIA KETCHUM's wall: Mom, who's this guy?

DELIA: He's from some new region far away and pros. Oak and I invited him to our house.

MISTY: But WHO is he, I mean come on ALEXANDER GRANTSON is obviously a codename.

DAWN: MISTY! Be nice to people with different names!

MAY: Yeah, misty geez!

BROCK: I agree

ALEXANDER: Actually, misty's right. One moment.

ALEXANDER GRANTSON changed his name to RYAN SERVAN

RYAN: That's my actual name. How'd you catch on so quick Misty, It took the Masmirian Military six months to figure it out… by then it was of no use.

MISTY: Last name

RYAN: ****

BROCK: Repeat

RYAN: No thanks

RYAN: Are intros in order or am I to be left in the dust?

MISTY: Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City Gym Leader

BROCK: Brock ,Pewter City Gym Leader

MAY: May Maple, I have a brother, max, who should be here soon.

DAWN: Dawn Berlitz, coordinator and recent traveling partner of Ash

ASH: Ash Ketchum, soon to be Pokémon master!

RYAN: BULL****

MISTY: shot down!

RYAN: like a Blackhawk!

DAWN: What?

RYAN: forget it

BROCK: Hey, Ryan you don't have a profile picture (assume that all characters profile pictures are of just them selves.)

RYAN SERVAN changed his profile picture (see .com/imgres?q=world+war+ii&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&biw=1274&bih=620&tbm=isch&tbnid=VCt1nokknxI2gM:&imgrefurl=.org/avcvideo/world-war-ii/&docid=VQ6ee3LWGsCiYM&imgurl=.&w=1164&h=1656&ei=HEeGT-eNO4iB8AHVqNywCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=117&vpy=4&dur=7469&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=86&ty=291&sig=100322809088087810499&page=2&tbnh=145&tbnw=101&start=20&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:20,i:194 for image).

RYAN: Happy?

ASH: Cool

BROCK: What's with the map?

RYAN: just the pose brock

RYAN: I got to go, Later.

Ryan got off of Pokémon Central and proceeded towards an open clearing or so he thought. Sounds of Pokémon filled the air as Ryan marched over with a purpose. Ryan powered up his device and walked quickly towards the sounds of Pokémon.

"You are?" Ryan asked.

"Gary Oak"

"Ryan Servan."


End file.
